Such Strange Things
by LaXnoche24
Summary: AU John Hamish Watson always believed that he would end up living a dull normal life; wake up, eat, work, sleep, then repeat. Until one day, fate decided to throw such a strange thing into his life. Demon!SherlockxHuman!John
1. Chapter 1

Such Strange Things Chapter One

First JohnLock ever! Hope you enjoy.

Rated:**M**

Pairing:**Demon!SherlockxHuman!John**

Summary:**AU John Hamish Watson always believed that he would end up living a dull normal life; wake up, eat, work, sleep, then repeat. Until one day, fate decided to throw such a strange thing into his life.**

Some OOC during sex scenes

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock nor do I own the characters!_**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

* * *

_Prologue_

John Watson's chest was pressed up against the kitchen refrigerator while the one and only Sherlock Holmes hammered into him from the back. The cold door of the fridge did nothing to cool down John's heated body. If anything, the low hum that vibrated the fridge ever so softly against John's perked nipples, drove him deeper into the realm of ecstasy.

"Oohh...Sherlock~" John breathily moaned out. Too far into the pleasure to give a damn about how he must sound like a female in heat right now. "Aahh...yes...oh God...it feels so Good!" His moans steadily growing louder with every thrust.

He hears a low growl from behind him before he feels Sherlock's chest press flush against his sweaty back and long hair drape around him. There's another growl but this time it's in his ear and John can feel it rumble from Sherlock's chest. A warm breath ghost over his ear before a toungue darts out and licks the shell of it. Then slightly sharpened teeth gently nibble on his earlobe before that same tounge comes back to soothe the slight sting. These minastrations cause John's arousal to spike even higher and his eyes to roll towards the back of his head.

"Mmmnn...yes...Sherlock...more!" John whines. Sherlock grips John's hips tighter.

"Spread your legs...uhn...wider for me. And remember, don't even **think** about touching yourself." Sherlock grunts into John's ear, nipping the spot just below John's earlobe that drives the man below him wild.

That sexy voice in his ear along with a nip to his special spot makes John comply completely with no hesitation at all. He spreads his legs so wide that he believes he might end up doing a split right then and there. Sherlock stands back up straight, chest no longer pressing up against John's back, and continues to thrust fast into the shorter man.

"AAHH...RIGHT THERE!" John screams. He's almost certain that Mrs Hudson can hear him by now. But with his legs spread wide like this, he's pulling Sherlock in more deep, allowing the demon to hit his prostate dead on. So how can anyone blame him for screaming out in pleasure? It's not his fault that sex with Sherlock feels so good.

"SHERLOCK! Faster...harder...ah..MORE!" And Sherlock is more then willing to satisfy the plea that came from his beautiful human's full, redden lips. John feels like he is in heaven. He's becoming numb with pleasure and it feels extraordinary.

Sherlock is rocking John so hard the refrigerator is beginning to shake violently, but neither of them take notice. John can feel the heat begin to coil in his lower belly and grips the fridge tighter. Sherlock can tell that John is close by the way the blonde's legs are trembling and how he is speaking broken nonsense.

"SHERLOCK...ah...YES..so good...God...love you so much...love this so much...ah!" John arches his back, forcing his whole front to be pressed against the fridge. "Ah Sherlock...you make me feel so good~. I need to come now. Make me...ah...come, love."

Sherlock can feel his climax building up and clawing its way up to the surface. He wants to draw this out longer to see just how far he can push John. He slows down to an almost stop and slowly keeps thrusting inside John. The demon's lips curl into a smirk when he hears a groan come from the ex-army doctor. He knows John is close to breaking, just a few mor thrust and...

"PLEASE!" John screams. The blunt head of Sherlock's cock is steadily rubbing against John's abused prostate and driving him insane! He doesn't think he'll be able to stand much longer or conscious for that matter if he doesn't find relief soon. Since he can't touch himself, he resorts to something else; begging.

"Please Sherlock...ugh... please, please make me come. I can't take it any longer. Touch me...ah..do something...ANYTHING! Just please...let me come!" John all but sobbed. He was trapped between the borders of pain and pleasure and wasn't enjoying it very much anymore.

Sherlock decided to take pity on his beloved human and allow him release. The black haired demon reached down and took John's weeping cock in his and began to stroke hard.

When Sherlock's hand touched his cock, John saw was white then warm long arms wrap around his body before his vision was filled with black.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

* * *

John woke up to the feel of fingers running through his hair. He cracked his eyes open to have stealy grey ones peering back at him. He had to blink a couple of times before realizing that those eyes belong to Sherlock, whose arms he was in, while they're both in...bed?

Why was he in bed with Sherlock craddling him? How did they end up here? And why does Sherlock look so worried? And...oh.

The recent events flood his brain so fast that he can't stop the blush that rises to he face quick enough. He remembers begging Sherlock for release then coming and then, nothing. This could only mean one of two things; either everything that happened was just a dream and he must have gotten too loud in his sleep that Sherlock came to check on him or...he passed out after he came.

By the state he's in; cleaned up, in his sleep wear, not sweaty or out of breath, and a dull ache in his lower back, clearly means its the latter of the two. Upon realizing this, John notices that Sherlock is clearly waiting for him to say something. So he says the first thing that comes to mind.

"Uhhh...hi"

"That's it?" Sherlock ask with one eyebrow raised.

"Umm...what else would I say?"

Sherlock rolls his eyes before flopping John back onto the bed and standing up. John sits up, rubbing his head from where it hit the head board, and stares at the retreating form of Sherlock.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?" Sherlock pauses in the doorway before speaking.

"You were unconscious for 2 hours, 43 minutes, and 17 seconds. During that time in which I cleaned us both up, dressed us both in our sleep wear, cleaned the mess we made in the kitchen up, apologized to Mrs. Hudson when she came upstairs to complain about our "rough housing", and after all that, you still wasn't awake." He doesn't turn around even after he has said all if this.

"Ok? I still don't see why you dropped me the way you just did? I'm getting a headache now." John frowns, still rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh poor you." Sherlock says with indifference.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" John starts as he begins to climb out of the bed, careful of his sore backside. "I thought we were doing fine. Was I wrong?" He stands up and makes his way towards his lover. But before he can even take one step closer to Sherlock, the demon whips around to stare John in the eyes. The movement was so fast and unexpected that it startled the human into falling back onto the bed.

"Really John? Really?" Sherlock sneers. "'What's gotten into me?' What about you? What's gotten into you?" A look of confusion crosses John's features causing Shelock to close his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "John, how would you feel if the one closest to your heart passed out after sex and didn't show any signs of regaining consciousness for several hours and then once they do awaken the brush it off as if nothing happened?"

John opens his mouth then closes it again to think about what Sherlock had just said. He looks up at Sherlock and notices a lot. He notices that once long hair is now back to its mop of curls and that sharp nails are back to blunt ones. He looks into the demon's eyes and sees that stealy grey eyes are in place on shiny silver ones. And in those eyes, he sees unshedded tears and worry.

"Oh Sherlock, I'm so sorry." John says while shaking his head. "Come here love. Let me make it up to you for being so heartless." He scoots back against the headboard and opens his arms to Sherlock.

Sherlock's face softens slightly before he strides to John's opened arms. He settles in between the blonde's legs, resting his back against the well built chest of the doctor. He lets out a content sigh when he feels John curl his arms around his shoulders and rest his chin on top of his curls. He's about to close his eyes when he hears John let out a sigh.

"I cannot see your face when in this position, so I cannot tell why it is you are sighing. So do me the honors?"

John lets out a soft chuckle that swells Sherlock's heart. "I hardly see what's so funny." He smiles softly.

"Sorry love. It's just, I was thinking about how we met and everything we've been through." John says with a fond smile. Sherlock makes a sound of acknowledgement and John takes as a sign to continue. "Do you remember it all Sherlock?"

The curly head demon snorts. "Of course I remember everything. If I recall correctly, it all started with me waking up in your bed." He smirks.

"No, that's when you regained consciousness. I had found you in an ally after I got off of work, fighting a group of thugs." John corrects.

Sherlock squints his eyes in concentration. "I don't quite remember that part. Are you sure you are not mistaken? Because I am certain that did not happen."

"We'll you were hurt pretty badly and half delusional with exhaustion by that point, but you still managed to beat all of those thugs near death. It's a good thing I came in time."

"John I don't believe-"

"Sherlock! Don't try to prove me wrong when it's clear that I'm right." John huffs.

"Fine then, tell me how we have arrive to this point in time then, since you seem to be the genius here." Sherlock snaps back softly.

"Gladly! Now...where to begin." John says more to himself than to Sherlock as he gets comfortable behind the taller being.

**To Be Continue**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

* * *

**_Author's notes_**

_I decided to upload this again because I just didn't like the way I had set it up...but it's back now. _

_So I hope you all like the story so far._

_As you can tell, John is a human in this story who has a demon named Sherlock as his lover. next chapter is the actual start of there back story of how they came to be in this relationship._

_I'll try to update regularly since school is finally over! Let me know your thoughts on this and yea...there will be more to come. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Such Strang Things Chapter Two

Rated:**M**

Pairing:**Demon!SherlockxHuman!John**

Summary:**AU John Hamish Watson always believed that he would end up living a dull normal life; wake up, eat, work, sleep, then repeat. Until one day, fate decided to throw such a strange thing into his life.**

Some OOC during sex scenes

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock nor do I own the characters!_**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

* * *

_2 YEARS EARLIER_

**John's POV**

I woke to my alarm blaring at me to get up instead of a nightmare forcing me out of sleep. Surprised that I had a dreamless night, I blindly reached out to turn off the noise from my spot from underneath my blankets. It took me a few times to actually find the snooze button, mostly because I just smashed my hand over and over again on it until it shut off. I lifted my head barely off the pillow in order to get a quick glance at the time.

6:05

My head falls back onto to the pillow with a soft '_pff_' and I just stared at the cieling. I have to be at work at 7:15 which means that I have one hour to get out the door if I want to be on time. I took another look at the time again. Scratch that, make it 58 minutes.

I sit up and rub my face to get rid of any drowsiness I may still have. I let my hands fall into my lap as I look around my dimly lit room. Around this time in the morning, the sun is just peeking above the horizon and is bathing my room in a soft baby blue color. I sigh loud and long since I don't have to worry about anyone hearing me. I get out of bed and hobble to my closet. I open it to see nothing but jumpers and pants and my black box in the corner of the top shelf. I stare at it for a while before sighing again and pulling out today's outfit. A tan jumper with a pair of dark, almost black, navy blue pants it is then.

I skip taking a shower since I took one last night and get dressed quickly. Once I'm situated in my attire, I grab my cane from its spot against the wall, open my bedroom door and make my way downstairs to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, I prepare a cup of coffee and two pieces of toast. Something quick and easy to get me going this morning. I check the time on the clock hanging just above the kitchen door way as I take a seat at the kitchen table.

6:22

I sigh again. I notice that I'm doing that a lot nowadays. It's just that, life is so...so boring. At least when I was in Afganastan, I was always on my toes and never had time to even think about boredom. But here in this flat, all alone and quiet...so quiet, tends to drive me crazy. I try and go out and have fun, but at age 35, I really don't find any interest in interacting with strangers. I still try out the whole relationship thing every now and then but every girl I date is just as plain as the last. None of them stick around long enough to become Mrs. Watson and I thank god everyday for that. There's no way in hell I'd be able to handle the constant nagging of giving too much affection or not giving enough of it. And to have my flat smell of cheap perfume for the rest of my life? I'd rather pass, thank you.

The toaster goes off just as the coffee maker beeps, both signaling that my breakfast is ready. I stand and slowly walk over to the counter without the use of my cane. I've been trying to break out of this psychosomatic limp that is apparently "all in my head" by doing little exercise such as this. My phsycologist suggested that I shouldn't use my cane for short distances and that I should try taking baby steps in order to get to where I need to be.

I'm half way to the counter when pain shoots through my leg and I collaps right then and there, almost hitting my head on the kitchen drawer.

"GOD DAMN IT!" I yell as I try to lift myself off of the floor. Damn...is this how frustrated babies get when they're just learning how to walk? I don't know if I can keep doing this. Maybe I should just give up and go on living with this limp.

'What kind of life is that John?' I can hear my phsycologist asking me in my head, as she does every time I bring up the idea of quiting during a session. By the time I get myself back on my feet, leaning heavily on the kitchen counter, there's a knock on the front door.

"Who's there?" I call out, not really wanting to waste energy in walking to the door and peering out the peek hole.

Knock knock. "Its Mrs. Hudson dearie." Knock knock knock. "Is everything alright in there? I heard something heavy fall and I wanted to know if you were alright." Came the land lady's muffled voice through the door. I could hear the worry that is laced in her reply.

"Everything is fine Mrs Hudson. I'm sorry that I made you worry." I respond as I grab my toast and begin to pour coffee into my mug.

"Oh don't worry about that dearie! I'm just relieved to hear that you're not injured." She sighed with relief. "We'll, I'll just leave you to your business John." I could hear her voice carry as she walked away from my door, back down the hall to the steps.

I don't butter my toast as I fear that I don't have much time to. I look up at the clock while sipping on my coffee and almost choke when I see the time.

6:57

"Jesus, where did the time go?!" I say as I quickly finish off my toast and dump the rest of my coffee down the sink. I rush to the sitting room and grab my coat from the coat rack and haphazardly throw it on as I reach for my keys in the bowl near the front door. I'm about to open the door when a sudden thought comes to mind.

"Why don't I just call in sick today?" I whisper to myself while letting go of the door knob.

"John Hamish Watson! If your not out of that flat in five seconds, your rent will go up by 10 percent!" I hear Mrs. Hudson yell at me from the bottom of the stair case.

"Damn." I whisper before swinging the door open and heading to work.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

* * *

Work was hell today. Patient after patient with no break. I was ready to just collapse in bed and sleep until the world ended...or until Mrs. Hudson came to wake me for dinner.

"I swear she thinks she's my mum at times." I chuckle to myself. I'm half way away from Saint Bart's when my phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out and see that I have a text from Mary. Great.

_Are we still on for tonight? I saw that you look super tired today and was wondering if you wanted to cancel?_

**-MM**

Shit! I forgot that I asked her to come over for dinner. Do I really want her over tonight? I mean, all I really wanted to do was fuck her then go to sleep. When's the last time I had a good shag let alone a good fuck? I pause for a second to think.

_Of course we are still on for tonight. Dinner will be ready at 8. :)_

**-JW**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

* * *

"_Ahh~! John!_" Mary pants out as she rides me into the mattress. Who would've guessed that she was this enthusiastic in bed, if how polite and innocent she was during dinner is anything to go by.

She's bouncing wildly on my cock, using the headboard as support. Her hair is flying all over the place and her breast bounce up and down in match of her rhythm. She's moaning my name loudly and picking up speed with every bounce.

I grunt before gripping her hips tightly, trying to slow her down. If she keeps this pace up, I won't last very long.

"More John...more! Ah...ooh...yes...YESS!" She screams when I hit her G-Spot.

I cringe at the high pitch wail. There's no way I can keep listening to this. I thrust up into her, meeting her half way in order to reach my climax sooner. She throws her head back and bounces harder.

I grip her hips brusing tight and come before I collaps back down onto the bed, panting breathlessly.

"Wah? W-Wait...what? I'm not done yet!" Mary cries out in disbelief.

"Well, I am." I say with a nonchalant shrug.

She sputters for a moment before responding. "What am I suppose to do now?"

"Go home." I suggest as I pull her of of my softened cock and take the used condom off, throwing it in the trash bin next to the nightstand.

"WHAT?!" She shrieks, face turning red from either anger or embarrassment. I don't know nor do I care.

"Go home." I say more sternly as I roll over to get situated under my blankets, preparing for a good night's sleep. I really don't want to deal with Mary at the moment so I pointedly ignore her presence.

I feel her staring at my back intensely so I feign sleep for a few seconds. Finally I hear her huff and collect her clothes from off the floor before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her. A few moments later I hear the front door slam shut.

I sigh in relief to finally having that woman out of my house before I roll over to turn off the light.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

* * *

Today was such a horribly boring day. I woke up panting and sweaty from a nightmare and looked at the time so see that I was late. I rushed to get out of the door just to find out that my haste was pointless. The clinc was as empty as a Church on a week day!

There was not one patient today, which is beyond weird considering how many people came in yesterday. I ended up organizing my patient files and cleaning out my desk all day. Mary ignored my very being, as was to be expected taking into account of how I treated her last night. But I couldn't muster up any guilt or sorriness on the situation to really care. Not wanting to stay in that barren place any longer, I decided to leave early.

I usually leave around five or five-thirty but today I left at four o'clock sharp. Seeing as I didn't really have anything planned nor did I want to go back to Baker St. yet, I decided to take a walk.

I hobbled along the sidewalk with my cane looking at all the shops as I passed them. I took a moment or two...or three to look at the puppies on display in the pet shop window. I knelt down to be eye level with the puppies' faces. They were so excited to be receiving attention that they were bumping into and climbing onto one another. I chuckled softly a put my hand to the glass.

"If I didn't already have to take care of myself, I'd buy one of you in a heart beat." I say softly to myself with a sad smile. The pet shop door opens with a chime and a young lady dressed in uniform comes out.

"Do you need something sir?" She ask with a forced smile.

I quickly stand up, well, as quickly as my leg would allow me to, and brush imaginary dust off of my jumper.

"No, I was just leaving." I nod before spinning on my heel and continuing my walk. I walk around for a while before stopping at a little café near my flat for some tea. Sitting down at the table closest to the back but also next to a window, I peer out and watch as people who are just getting off of work make their way home. I sip my lemon tea slowly then close my eyes and sigh in content. Tea has always had this calming effect on me. I take a deep breath of all the sweet pastries and brewing coffee in the café and then let it out. I feel peace that I haven't felt since I started seeing Mary. And everything in this one moment is...calm.

My eyes snap open when I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. So much for calm moment. I sigh as I pull out my phone to check the text message that ruined my peace.

_Hello John. I'm willing to forgive you for yesterday on one condition._

_You let me come over so we can finish what you so rudely ended. ;)_

_What do you say?_

**-MM**

Oh God. There goes the moment. I rub my face and let out an exasperated huff. I'm not in the mood to deal with this shit.

I get up, grab my cane, and head out the door. As I'm shuffling down the street, I decide to take a short cut through an ally. The ally leads to a street that is only a block away from 221B. But as I turn the corner to enter the ally, I can see that it's already being occupied.

"You think you can just walk into our bar and insult us to our faces without get fucked up?!" I see three thugs surrounding a tall dark figure whose back was turned towards me.

I duck behind a dumpster and listen on. I know I should really just high tail it out of there but, I don't want to. It's something about the situation that seems almost...dangerous. And oh how I missed danger. I still my breathing and listen on.

"Do you actually think you stand a chance against all three of us?" One of the thugs with dreadlocks howled with laughter. The taller figure just stood there not moving an inch.

"Say something you FREAK!" The leader of the group, who was a little heavy set, yelled, spewing spit as he did so. The dark figure just lifted one gloved hand and wiped his face of the thug leader's saliva, but other than that, said nothing.

"That's it. I'm getting tired of your shit!" The leader sneered as he whipped out a pocket knife. The other thug with dreadlocks also pulls out a knife and gets into a pouncing stance.

I gasp then quickly slap my hand over my mouth. Night has fallen and the moon comes out from behind the clouds and I can see that the tall stranger has a mop of curls on top of his head which is currently inclined in my direction. Shit! Did he know I was here? Now is not the time to mull over that! Blood is about to spill if I don't do something now! I pull out my phone to call the police when I hear the thugs speak again.

"What you gotta to say now tough guy? Huh? What you gotta say?" The leader smilies crookedly. Tightening his grip on the knife.

_"Hello, 911. What is your emergency?"_ I hear the lady say over the phone line.  
_"Yes...umm..please come to the ally located..uhh...between Baker St. and the end of Yalta Ave. There is a fight going on between three thugs and one man. The thugs...umm..have weapons and..."_ I stop my broken whispering when I hear a deep rich voice break the silence of the ally.

"You all are going to die now." Was the only thing I heard that voice say before I refocused on the lady on the other line.

_"Sir? Sir?! Is everything alright? I hear screaming. Hold on, officers are on their way to your position as we speak. Just. Stay. Put."_ Then the lines goes dead.

I clutch my phone close to me as I will myself to look at the scene playing out behind the dumpster. What I see shocks me.

There is the tall dark man standing over the bodies of the thugs, panting hard and hands dripping blood. Fearing that he may be hurt, I stand up slowly and quietly walk over to him. I move slowly, as to not scare him. I'm a little ways away from him when I notice that one of the thugs lift off the ground a bit and aim a gun at the man's back.

"Look out!" I scream as I run as fast as I can with a limp to stop the thug from shooting. The gun sounds but the man jumps out of the path of the bullet just in time. I hit the thug hard against the head with my cane, efficiently knocking him out, and then kick the gun away from his reach.  
I look up only to have percing silver orbs staring into my eyes. I'm transfixed as the eyes don't blink, that is, until the tall man promptly passes out. I blink a couple of times before realizing what just happened.

"Shit!" I curse softly as I hurry to the man's side. I bend down and touches the man's chest to see if he's still breathing.

"Oh thank God." I sigh in relief as I feel the steady rise and fall of his chest under my palm. I look up at the sound of sirens in the distance and glance back at the unconscious figure below me. I really don't want the man to go through anymore trouble, so I make a split second decision right then and there.

I half carry half drag the man down and out of the ally towards 221B. Slowly but surely we moved down the empty sidewalk and up the stairs to the door. I get my key in the lock, open the door, and slide inside just before the police cars round the corner onto Baker St.  
I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding before staring at the flight of stairs that lead to my flat. Damn.

"Bloody hell you bastard. Why are you so damn heavy!" I grumble to myself as I step on the first step.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

* * *

The curly head man is cleaned up, dressed in sleep clothes, and is now sleeping in the room near the kitchen. I try not to think about what I saw on the man's body nor think about if the _man_ is even human.

I sigh as I take a seat in my chair, also cleaned and dressed in sleep clothes, then sip on my hot cup of tea. Today's events are finally taking there toll on me.

"John Watson, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" I chide myself then rub my face. The tea isn't really helping me settle much.

Knock knock. "It's Mrs. Hudson dearie. Are you awake?" Knock knock knock.

I look up at the sound of my land lady's voice. I slowly get up and use my cane to walk over to the door. I open it and blink a couple of times at what I see.

There Mrs. Hudson is, standing looking innocent as ever with two police officers and an older looking gentleman behind her.

"I'm sorry to bother you dearie but-" she's cut off by the older man.

"Hello Dr. Watson. My name is Detective Inspector G. Lestrade and I would like to ask you a few questions, if that's alright with you?" The inspector said with a simple smile. Mrs. Hudson glares at him silently.

I blink again before realizing I didn't answer yet. "Oh...umm..yes. Yeah, sure. I don't mind answering a few questions." I say with a nod.

DI Lestrade raises an eyebrow before inclining his head towards my open door. "May we come in?"

"Oh! Of course. My apologies, it's just been a long night and all." I say with a humorless chuckle as I step out of the way of the officers to let them in. I'm just about to follow them in when Mrs. Hudson grabs my arm softly.

"What's going on John? Why are the police here to see you at eleven o'clock at night? What has happened?" She whispers, worry etched on her features. I open my mouth to respond but get cut off before I can even utter a sound.

"Are you coming Dr. Watson?" I hear the DI say from inside.

"Coming." I call back. I turn back to my land lady before speaking again. "I'll tell you everything later Mrs. Hudson. Just try and get some sleep now, ok?" I don't wait for her answer as I turn back into the flat and close the door.

DI Lestrade is sitting on the couch and the two officers are standing on either side of it. I sit in my chair and nod as a single to proceed.

"Right then, lets just get to the point shall we?" He says pulling out a pen and note pad. "Dr. Watson-"

"John."

"Excuse me?" He says with a look of confusion.

"Please, just call me John." I say with a smile that doesn't quite reach my eyes. He nods slowly before continuing.

"Right. Well then, you can call me either Greg or just Lestrade." he smiles. "Now then, _John_, you were the one who notified the police of the conflict that took place in the ally way a few blocks from here, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"You called in saying that there were three thugs against one man, correct?"

"Yes."

"And are you aware that the three thugs in question are all in critical condition and the man in question is no where to be found?"

Now that shocked me. It must have shown on my face because Lestrade started writing furiously in his note pad.

"I-I did not know that." I stutter out.

"Right, well it seems upon arrival you also weren't present. Why is that?" He ask, looking directly into my eyes. I close my eyes and swallow before answering, hoping with all my heart that I sound convincing.

"I got the hell out of there when I heard a gun shot. There was no way I was going to stick around and risk getting hit." I say with a shuttering breath.

"So you have no idea what happened to the thugs or the man?" He ask without looking up from his notepad.

"No sir."

"Not the faintest clue as to how the thugs may have gotten into the state they're in or where the man's whereabouts are?" He says with a raised eyebrow.

"No sir." I say, praying in my head that I don't give away the man's _whereabouts_.

He nods before continuing to write down notes. We sit in silence for a while as he completes whatever he's writing down in his pad. Finally he closes it and stands up, sticking his hand out at me.

"Thank you John for being so cooperative at such a late hour. It was a pleasure to meet you." He smiles as I take his hand. The DI doesn't seem like such a bad guy once you get to know him a little.

"The pleasure is all mine Lestrade." I smile back, shaking his hand in the process.

I escort him and the two officers to the door and bid them good bye. And just like clockwork, Mrs. Hudson comes running up the stairs right after the officers close the door behind themselves.

"John! John dear, what happened?" She asks as she runs up to me in her nightgown and slippers.

"Mrs. Hudson, please calm down. Everything is fine." I try to soothe her.

"Oh, don't give my that rubbish John. You should know better than to lie to me." She says with a disapproving look. "Now tell me what is going on."

I sigh before ushering her into my flat. "I think it may be best to just show you."

We make our way to the bedroom just beside the kitchen and stop outside the door. I put my finger up to my lips to silently tell her to keep quite. She nods in response and stares back at the closed door. I slowly push the door open far enough for both of us to see the figure on the bed in the middle of the room. Mrs. Hudson gasp softly before turning to stare at me.

"John, what have you gotten yourself into?" She scolds me softly. The figure on the bed shifts slightly and sharp nails gleam in the dim moonlight. I sigh before closing the door and turning to Mrs. Hudson's worried face.

"I don't know."

**To Be Continued**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

_Yep, there you have it. Chapter 2 done in John Watson's point of view._

_This gives you a sense as to how John's life is going to change drastically! For better or worse? Who knows? :\_

_Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think so far and I'll see you all next chapter :P_


	3. Chapter 3

Such Strange Things Chapter Three

Rated:**M**

Pairing:**Demon!SherlockxHuman!John**

Summary:**AU John Hamish Watson always believed that he would end up living a dull normal life; wake up, eat, work, sleep, then repeat. Until one day, fate decided to throw such a strange thing into his life.**

Some OOC during sex scenes

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock nor do I own the characters!_**  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

* * *

**John's POV**

Something told me that I wasn't going to get much shut eye tonight, seeing as there is some non-human being sleeping in my guest room. But with my eyes blinking close and my head constantly nodding, something louder told me to fuck it and at least try to get a wink of sleep.

The abnormality soundly sleeping can take what ever he wants from my home when he wakes, just as long as he lets me sleep in. It's my day off tomorrow and I'd like to take that free time to clear my head from the events that have transpired over these past few days. Besides, it's not like there's anything here that is special or valuable in worth.

Collecting my bearings and blinking rapidly to wake up some, I stand up out of my chair and shuffle to the stairs leading to the second floor of the flat. I glance at the guest room's closed door once more before slowly hiking up to my bedroom. I take a momment to lean against the wall and catch my breath once I'm at the top of the staircase.

"All this stress is not good for my health." I mutter to myself before moving forward to push open my room door. I walk in and shut the door close then lock it for mere protocol. I shuffle some more to get to me bed and sit down on it to finally give my leg a rest. I then set my cane against the nightstand, skip turning on the light, and open the bottom drawer. I reach towards the back and pull out my Browning BDM that's been resting there since I returned from the war.

Taking the safety off, better safe than sorry on my part regarding the fact that I don't know what the _man_ downstairs is capable of, I place my Browning under the pillow next to me. Since I sleep as still as a rock, habit formed by having to be alert at _all_ times during war, I won't have to worry about setting off anything in my sleep. I lay down sideways into my pillow and sigh.

"I'm going to have a head full of grey hair by the time I turn forty if this keeps up." I whisper to myself as I slowly close my eyes. I can see the tinniest of sunrays shine through the small opening of my curtains just before my eyes close completely.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

* * *

Something's not right. I don't know what it is but I can feel that something is just...off. The sun's up now and I still lay perfectly motionless in my bed with my eyes shut but my mind is wide awake.

I noticed this uneasing feeling about five minutes ago but refused to acknowledge it in order to get back to my much needed sleep. I tried to return to the realm of dreams but that nagging feeling just wouldn't let up. Sighing softly, I do a mental check of everything around me without opening my eyes. Just in case all this chalks up to me being paranoid, I'd like to head back to sleep as fast as possible.

'Ok so all of my limbs are still here.' I check off on my mental list as I wiggle my toes and fingers. Next, I roll my hand under the pillow next to me and feel the outline of my Browning under my fingertips. 'Pistol, check.' I then still my breathing a little so that I can listen for anything unusual other then the deafening silence that comes with living alone. That's when I hear it.

It's so soft that I could've missed it over the beating of my own heart in my ears. But now I know it's there. The sound of soft breathing can be heard at the edge of my bed which makes me still even further than I already am. The sound is coming from the direction that I'm facing, which means whatever it is, is staring at me.

'So I woke to the feeling of being watched.' I mull over in my head before I tighten my grip on my Browning and snap up to a sitting position with my pistol pointed up to my intruder. I blink a couple of times when I see grey eyes staring down at me, making me feel a little uneasy. Déjà vu.

Realizing who exactly those eyes belong to, I relax a little. It's just the man I took in from the ally last night. I'm about to lower my weapon when I realize another thing.

'Didn't I lock my bedroom door last night? How did he get in here then?' I wonder. My eyes snap to my bedroom door, that's located behind the man, and widen slightly when I see that it's wide open. My vision refocuses on other occupant in the room and gasp when I see that he has crouched down so that we are now eye level to each other. He must have known that I felt slightly uncomfortable with him towering over me like that.

"Yes you did lock it but it was a simple enough lock to pick. I'm pretty sure that a baby could even find a way to pick it open." The crouched man says with a nonchalant shrug.

I blink and then realize that I had said that out loud. I swallow and grip my pistol tighter, pointing it at his nose before speaking in what I hope is a calm and collected voice.

"I don't know why you broke into my bedroom nor do I know what you want but I do know that if you don't start explaining yourself soon, you're going to wish those thugs from last night had finished you off in the allyway." I say with a frown, mentally scolding myself for allowing my PTSD to act out and cause my hand holding the pistol to tremble violently.

The taller being just stared at me and then looked down the barrel of my trembling pistol with one eyebrow raised. I click my teeth and open my mouth to demand an answer.

"I simply wished to let my "savior" know that I am greatful that you opened your home to me last night. Lord knows what would've happened if the police had got to me first." I hear him say the last part under his breath. "Oh, and that I haven't broken or stolen any of your belongings." He says before standing up to his full height.

I stare at him for a minute with what must be a blank expression and slowly lower my Browning. He's still staring at me, obviously waiting for a response. I nod slowly and look him in the eye before speaking.

"And this couldn't have waited until I woke up?" I ask with a puzzled look.

"You were taking too long, seeing as I awoke at 8:00 AM and it is now going on to noon. I don't do well with staying in one place for too long. The boredom gets to me very easily." He says while bouncing on the balls of his feet as if he's steeling himself from pacing around the room.

"So you couldn't be patient and wait or better yet, knock instead of picking the lock to get in here!" I say as I twist my body so that my legs swing over the side of the bed. I'm facing him fully now.

"That would have been too dull." He says with a look of disgust while his eyes dart back and forth. I can tell that he isn't really looking at anything but yet, it looks as if he's looking at everything. Weird.

"Dull?!" I yell. "Mind explaining to me what the hell is so _dull_ about respecting other people's privacy?"

"Simple, nothing in this world is ever truly private." The curly head being replies.

"What? What do you mean by that? Of course things can be private. Private property, private documents, private affairs, etcetera, etcetera. You can not stand there and tell me that privacy does not exist." I say, shaking my head.

It's like a switch had flipped and the next thing I know, the tall man is pacing around the room in a calm, quick stride, his eyes never leaving my face.

"_Private_ is just a word given to those things that are less obvious to the naked eye. _Privacy_ is just a sense of security that any person can easily breach by just manipulating or merely observing the things around them.

Private property can easily becomes public property as long as a trespasser doesn't get caught. Private documents aren't so private if you have the means and skills to access them. And private affairs, as you can tell by the divorce rate, never stay private for long. Unless you are refering to professional affairs which always end up having a catch. Such as someone geting the burnt end of the deal and tries to get even by publicly outing the other occupant of said deal." His hands motion vividly as if to add emphasis to his explanation.

"Anything _private_, such as the like that you just listed, all fall in line of being public to the trained eye simply because they can see what is hidden in plain sight." He finishes as he turns towards me with a smirk on his lips.

I can't believe what I'm hearing. This is simply preposterous! I can feel my face heating up with anger and it's taking a lot for me not to punch the smug look off of his face. I close my eyes and take a calming breath before looking up at him. He's still wearing that damn smirk.

"That may be true." I respond calmly. "But it doesn't mean any of it is right." I stare hard at him. He only raises a quizzical eyebrow at my response; an obvious sign to continue.

I sigh and rub my temple. I can feel a migraine coming on. I stand up and make my way to my closet to get ready for the day...or what's left of it. Once at my closet door, I start the conversation up again without turning around.

"Yes, one could find out everything and anything they wish to know if they do look hard enough but that doesn't make it just. There are morals in life that every normal human being lives by and respecting privacy is one of them. As a grown man, you should already know that._ If you are a human._" I whisper the last part under my breath as I grab my gray sweat suit off of its hanger and shut the closet door. Seeing as I'm not planning to go out today, why not dress comfortable?

I turn around to see that the other individual in the room is still standing in the place where he had ceased his pacing. He's not looking at me but rather at a spot behind me. His eyebrows are knitted together and a slight pout is in place of the smirk from earlier. He looks genuinely confused. I swear this guy is impossible!

"Oh, come on! You can't be bloody serious right now!" I shout at the puzzled being a few meters away from me.

"I am always serious." His eyes refocus and snap to mine.

"You can't possibly not know a simple moral such as respect. You learn that at the early age of five! Hell, maybe even earlier than that!" My sweats fall to the floor as my arms flail about. It's frustrating trying to explain this and flailing my arms seems to be the only way to express that frustration.

"I don't understand why you are getting frustrated when it is obvious that I don't live by the same morals as "_normal human beings" _do." My arms drop back down to my sides and I blink at the response.

"So you're saying that you don't respect others."

"I am saying that I don't show the same level of respect to people as all the dim witted individuals on this planet do." He says matter-of-factly. I don't even know why we're javing this conversation. I'm done talking to this stranger.

"Hmm, right. I think it's time for you to leave now sir." I nod my head towards the door. He looks at me before a look of realization crosses his features.

"I've upset you." Not a question.

"Oh, brilliant conclusion! Of course you've upset me! I wake up to you staring me down. Then I find out that you broke into my room, which is a total disrespect to my privacy, because you were bored! But wait, you're not like all the _"dim witted individuals on this planet_" so you don't respect people which I can't comprehend for the life of me!"

My hand starts to twitch violently and my leg begins to throb softly but I disregard both because I'm going to give this smart ass a piece of my mind. I point at him with my good hand and continue my rant.

"I don't know who you are or the things that you're affiliated with. You could be a criminal for all I know, yet I took you in without considering the consequences at the time because I'm a good person. I don't know why I did but I certainly didn't expect a smart ass to inadvertently disrespect me in my own home when I did.

It's time for you to go, now that you are rested and healed. No need to stay any longer since I don't know you and you, me. I don't know if you're even hu-" I cut myself off before I finish that sentence. I shake my head and bend down to pick up my sweat suit. "The front door is downstairs and across the sitting room. Goodbye." I finish my rant with no room for discussion.

I gasp and clutch my sweats to my chest when I'm met with steely grey eyes only inches away from mine when I arose from my bent position.

"Going from your name tag on your nightstand, Dr. John Watson, I know that you're an Army doctor, and you've been invalided home from Afghanista. Your haircut, the way you hold yourself, says military but you got a job at St. Barts, which requires experience, therefore, doctor. Judging by the way you handled that Browning, you weren't a soilder but having been on the field treating them, you had to learn to fire a gun. Which explains the lax grip when you're not alert. I say Afghanistan because of the light tan line on the back of your neck. The sun beems down more directly in Iraq then in Afghanistan which would have left you darker than you are now.

I also know that your therapist thinks your limp's psychosomatic, quite correctly, I'm afraid. But your limp doesn't hinder your ability to get a bed partner, if the used condom in your trash bin is anything to go by. The two of you had a fall out afterwards which caused her to leave abruptly, slamming the door on her way out, which in turn, left a few stains of nail polish on the door frame. But she's a sneaky one."

The taller being turns around abruptly and walks over to my bed. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding while being under that intense stare. I look over to see him bent down and reaching underneath my bed.

"Should be here somewhere...Aha!" He shouts as he pulls a pink bra from its hiding spot. Mary's pink bra.

"Very sneaky women indeed." He says more to himself than to me. He holds the bra up to me before fixing me with that stare again.

"This is hers." Not a question but I answered anyways.

"Y-yea...ahem. That's her bra." No need to give a name to "her" seeing as it's none of his business who I sleep with.

"This, is her ticket to getting back in here. Which would explain the constant vibrating of your cell phone coming from underneath your pillow." He continues as if I never spoke.

Confusion fills me before I too notice the soft humming of my cellphone coming from my bed. I slowly waddle towards my bed and flip back the pillow once I reach it. My phone stops vibrating as soon as I get it in my grip. I look at it to see a lot of notifications.

1 missed call from Harry

12 text messages from Mary

9 missed calls from Mary

'How did he hear it vibrating over our conversation?' I wonder for a split second. It surprises me to see how many notifications are from Mary. I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to associate with her anymore. Then a sudden thought came to mind.

'What if she's hurt? What if something had happened she was trying to reach me for help?!' I push thoes thoughts aside and prepare to call her back when the stranger's voice brings me back to reality.

"She's not in any sort of danger. Far from it actually." My eyes snap up to him to find that he's no longer looking at me, but fiddling with his own cell phone.

"She tried to make up with you but you must have dismissed her advances so therefore, she goes to plan B. Her bra." He doesn't look up from his phone as he says all of this. He's typing furiously at his phones keyboard but he continues.

"If she couldn't get you to invite her over again, she would just use her bra as an excuse to get back in your room and from there, find a way into your bed." He flicks the bra in his hands onto the bed without look up from his phone's screen.

"She must be having a midlife crisis, thinking no one will marry her on their own so she decided to take matters into her own hands. Sadly, you were the unlucky fellow chosen out of the bunch. I wager that every one of her texts to you ask if she can come over to your house in some form or another."

Just out if curiosity, I check the text messages and sure enough they all do ask to come over.

I_ know it's your day off but would you like some company? ;)_  
**-MM**

_I made chocolate chip cookies today. Would you like me to bring you some?_  
**-MM**

_Oh, this is embarrassing but I just remembered that I had left my bra at your flat and would really like to have it back. It's one of my favorites. But I can come and get it since I don't want you to waste your time rummaging around your room to find it. If that's ok._  
**-MM**

The rest of them are similar in context and they all make me cringe. I didn't know she would be so clingy and desperate when I first started seeing her. I don't think she's my type anymore. And with that thought, my mind is set to break things off with Mary. Now all I need is a way to dump her gently.

A phone vibrates and my attention snaps back to the stranger still standing next to my bed. All his concentration is focused on his phone yet, I feel the need to say something.

"Brilliant!" I say aloud. Startling both me and him. He stops typing and looks at me with a puzzled look.

"What?" He sounds shocked.

I clear my throat and speak up a bit. "I said brilliant. That was simply amazing. How did you guess all of that about me? I'm sure you haven't been stalking me, have you?" I say with a teasing smirk. His lip curls at that before his stoic expression returns.

"One: I would never waste my time and stalk such a common person. No offense to you though. I say that about everyone." I only nod as a reply. "And two: I don't guess. I deduce from what I see. Using the power of deduction, I was able to make heads of just who Doctor John Watson is."

"Well, whatever it was, was incredible!" I say with an astounded huff.

"You think so?"

"Of course it was. It was extraordinary!" I can't help but praise him. That was just too amazing.

"Hmm...that's not what people normally say."

"Oh? What do they normally say?"

"Piss off." I can't hold back the burst of laughter that comes out of me when he says that. I try to calm down and pull myself together. I don't want him to think that I'm trying to offend him. But I look at him to see him looking away from me with a smile on his face. I settle down and smile at him before talking again.

"At first I would have said the same thing because I thought you were just being a smart ass but you're actually a genius. No wonder you're the way you are. You have to deal with people who are so average like me everyday. Must be terrible." I shake me head as I allow all the anger from earlier to dissipate and let amazement take its place. He just shrugs with a lazy shoulder roll. This man is truly different. I almost forget what I saw last night.

'Last night. Right.' I tense a little as I recall the scars, nails, teeth, and eyes I saw on the man just a few hours ago. 'Thats right. I don't know if this guy is even human!' I swallow and think about what to say next. I'm about to cautiously ask the question that's been running in my mind all night when his phone vibrates again.

He wips it out, sends a quick reply back to whoever before shoving it back in his pocket and making his way to my open bedroom door.

"Thank you again John for giving me a place to rest. I suggest you stay away from the woman who owns that bra. It'll only end up bad for you. Good day." He turns and nods to me before jogging out the door and down the stairs. The front door opens then closes after a few seconds and I'm left staring at my open bedroom door. I blink as I mull over what just happened. Then I realize something important.

"Shit! I forgot to ask him his name!"

**To Be Continued**  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**

_Sorry for the late update guys. Life just gets in the way a lot. I wish I could just hide inside and write this story instead of going to school and work_ :P

_But yea...I hope you all liked this chapter. There was the classic "people say piss off" conversation between John and Sherlock that Im sure you all heard before. I hope to input Sherlock's POV in the next one so we can see his take on things._

_Hope you ejoyed! Tell me what you think so far and I'll see you all next chapter!_ :D


End file.
